


Coming Home

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Series: A Long, Hard Wait [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dom Phil, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing, dom!Phil, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is ready for his pleasure now that they’ve left the BBC party. His desire is so strong, he may not even make it home before he needs Phil to touch him…Phil has to give Dan a bath once they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Dan had drunk at least five drinks over the span of the night, so he shouldn’t be this quiet.

Sober, Dan has the tendency to review everything he says numerous times before speaking, which inhibits the amount of times he speaks in front of others (except Phil, of course). But when Dan gets a drop of alcohol in him, all of those ruminations about choosing the right words stop completely, and words spill out of his lips without care. So, it’s strange to Phil that he’s so quiet on this cab ride home from the BBC party.

Phil looks over at his boyfriend, who is leaned against the door of the cab, gaze fixed outside the window. Dan would usually have his hand resting on the seat between them, below the sight of the cab driver, so that Phil could grab his hand. But Dan’s hands are resting in his lap, over top his suit jacket that he’s taken off, despite the chilly night.

Phil smirks. He knows what’s going on.

Phil slides over so his leg is touching Dan’s. He bends his head down to Dan’s ear and whispers, “What you got under that jacket?” He runs his hand over Dan’s thigh and underneath the jacket towards Dan’s crotch, where his hand meets Dan’s hard-on.

“Phil – stop,” Dan says, trying to push Phil’s hand away. “I really can’t handle you touching me right now.”

“Funny how you didn’t care about teasing me with those fucking panties earlier, but now you want me to be nice to you,” Phil groans in Dan’s ear. He knows that Dan will be even more turned on hearing Phil swear, and Phil is right because he feels Dan’s cock twitch beneath his hand.

“Fuck,” Dan moans, through gritted teeth.

Phil palms Dan through his trousers. It’s arousing him too, but luckily Dan had given him that blowjob in the bathroom earlier. Otherwise, he might have fucked Dan right there in the backseat, even if it got him banned from riding in cabs in London.

Usually Phil would be discrete about their relationship, even in a cab, but he decides he can pay the cabbie a little bit extra to ensure that anything that happens in the cab stays inside the cab. Phil rubs the heel of his palm over Dan’s length, simultaneously bringing his lips to Dan’s neck and suckling gently, just enough to get him going but not enough to leave a mark. He sinks his teeth lightly into Dan’s soft skin, right below Dan’s ear. That’s enough to stop Dan’s objections to this exchange.

“Please touch me,” Dan grunts, and Phil knows he means inside his trousers.

Phil undoes Dan’s trousers and slips his hand beneath the waistband. When his hand connects with Dan’s cock, Dan lets out a throaty sigh and bites his bottom lip. Phil rubs his thumb across the head of Dan’s cock, feeling the slippery precum forming on the slit.

“You’re so bad,” Phil moans in Dan’s ear, as he thrusts his hand slowly over Dan’s cock. “You’re already leaking. I bet you’re gonna cum your pants like a little teenage boy.”

Dan whimpers and grabs onto Phil’s hand, urging him to tighten his grasp around his cock. Phil obliges, jerking his hand up and down over Dan, and intermittently running his thumb through his slit. When he feels Dan’s body tense, Phil knows he’s close to coming. With a smirk, Phil releases Dan cock and moves his hand downwards to play with Dan’s balls.

Dan kicks the seat in front of him with frustration, needing to feel Phil’s hand on his cock and needing a release. His cock is swollen and the pressure is so strong it’s almost painful.

“Phil,” Dan sighs.

“What?” Phil whispers, continuing to fondle Dan’s balls like he has no idea how much it’s bothering Dan.

“I need you to touch me,” Dan says.

“I am touching you,” Phil says. Sometimes he loves to torture Dan.

“Need…touch my dick…” Dan says, his words barely coherent anymore.

“That’s not how a good boy asks for touches,” Phil responds.

“Please touch my cock Phil,” Dan manages to say.

Phil brings his lips back down to Dan’s neck as he begins to stroke him again. There’s so much precum leaking from Dan’s tip, providing good lubrication for Phil’s strokes. Phil feels Dan’s body tense again, and he groans, “I fucking love you,” into Dan’s ear before biting down hard on Dan’s neck. That sends Dan over the edge, and he releases all over Phil’s hand and the inside of his trousers. Phil wipes cum off his hand with Dan’s boxers before he pulls his hand out. He kisses Dan and buttons his trousers.

“Now I’m going to have to run a bath for you when we get home. Such a naughty slut you are, couldn’t even wait until we got home to come. Now you’re all messy,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear.

Dan blushes, but he loves it. It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this. Public orgasms have become quite common for them recently. But now Phil is dying for the cab to make it back to their flat so he can put Dan in the bath and fuck him. Dan’s going to be extra sensitive since he’d already come, and Phil can’t wait to hear his tiny whimpering breaths.

Luckily the cab pulls up to their flat before Phil has to start palming himself. They slip outside the car, and Phil hands the driver a 20-pound tip, with a wink. Dan has already made it inside the doorway and halfway up the stairs. Phil makes his way up slowly, holding his composure even though he’s just as eager for this as Dan is.  
Phil enters the bathroom, where Dan is already waiting for him. Phil turns on the water, readying the bath.

“I have to go get us lube. Have your clothes off when I get back,” Phil demands.

Dan nods his head and begins stripping off his soiled clothing. Phil returns quickly to his naked boyfriend. He dips his hand into the half full bath to check the temperature. The water feels fine, so he motions for Dan to get inside. Phil kneels beside the bath and rolls up his sleeves, washcloth in hand. He pours soap on top of it and runs the cloth along Dan’s shoulder. A shiver runs down Dan’s spine at the touch of the soft fabric on his skin. Phil slides his hand down Dan’s chest, lingering on each spot he touches for a few seconds to massage in the soap. Once Dan has been properly soaped up, Phil abandons the washcloth on the edge of the tub.

Phil’s hand descends beneath the water to Dan’s erection. “Already hard again? You’re such a little slut,” Phil groans.

“Please get in the bath with me Phil,” Dan says, looking into Phil’s eyes and biting his lip.

Phil smiles and begins removing his clothing. He slips into the bath behind Dan and orders, “Get on your knees.

Dan listens and kneels so that his bum is facing Phil. Phil grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand. He runs his lubed finger over Dan’s tight hole, to which Dan lets out a groan. He pushes a finger easily into Dan, and it barely takes any time before he is able to slip a second finger in.

“It seems like somebody has been keeping themselves stretched while I’ve been gone,” Phil says, scissoring his fingers and stretching Dan.

Dan blushes and says, “I missed you a lot.”

Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s bottom. “I missed you too,” he responds.

Phil uses his other hand to stroke himself, as he inserts a third finger into Dan’s hole. He pushes forward with his fingers, searching for Dan’s prostate. “Right there,” Dan exclaims, as Phil brushes against the bundle of nerves.

Phil continues thrusting his fingers in and out of Dan, until Dan calls out, “Need you inside me!”

“Turn around,” Phil says.

Dan turns, and Phil grabs his face with his hands, bringing their lips together. Dan’s lips taste delectable against Phil’s, and he can’t understand how he’d managed to go two weeks without their lips touching. The soft warmth of Dan’s lips against his sends tingles through Phil’s body. He reaches up a hand to play with the curls that are slowly forming atop Dan’s head from the humid air of the bathroom.   
“I love you so much,” Phil says in between kisses. “I’m never going away from you ever again.”

Dan smiles into Phil’s lips. “Please don’t,” Dan says.

“Are you ready, baby?” Phil asks.

Dan nods, and Phil positions his cock at Dan’s entrance. He slides inside easily, and the feeling of Dan tight around his cock makes his heart feel heavy. He holds himself in position for a moment, just savoring the sensation of being inside this person that he loves so much, being the closest to him than he can possibly be. He almost wants to cry because this moment is so intimate. His head feels like it’s in the clouds. Phil watches as a tear slides down Dan’s face, and he knows Dan is feeling the same way as him. He kisses the falling tear as he begins to thrust inside Dan.

Phil wastes no time teasing at this point. He angles himself so he’s hitting Dan’s prostate. Dan whimpers and digs his nails into Phil’s back. It doesn’t take long for the heat to build in Phil’s stomach. He can feel that Dan’s cock is leaking, rubbing precum over both of their chests as Phil pumps into him.

“I’m going to cum in you,” Phil whispers, and that’s enough for Dan to come as well. They ride out their orgasms together, tiny kisses peppered in between the slowing thrusts.

Phil pulls out of Dan and scoots back to lean his back against the edge of the tub. Dan turns around to be the little spoon, leaning his head back against Phil’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t too mean to you earlier, was I?” Phil asks. He has the tendency to overthink the dominating persona he takes on during sex.

Dan giggles, turning his head slightly to leave a kiss on Phil’s shoulder. “I loved every second,” Dan says. “I love every second with you.”

“Me too,” Phil agrees, kissing the top of Dan’s head.


End file.
